


The Checkered Demon

by KaiSkitty



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Old work, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: Love of a pureblood is a gate to the cage of mania;it is an obsession slowly leading to a dangerous downfall. "Let me Enlighten you Kaname-sama,YOU are MY pureblood." The hunter devoured him with an unhealthy hunger. "Then enlighten me" Yaoi Zero/Kaname





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuanRina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuanRina/gifts).



> Hi all ^^
> 
> IMPORTANT: There is a quote in this one-shot (from both Kaname and Zero) *I love you, me neither* this is the English translation of the French version of *Je t'aime... moi non plus * a French duet which is written by Serge Gainsbourg. (You can Wiki for more information) This is inspired by one of my dear friends on a yaoi forum who gifted me a very beautiful Zero/Kaname set with this quote. I am not sure they want their name to be mentioned so I respect their privacy.
> 
> WARNING: ZEROKANAME! , Blood, OC Kaname and of course smex
> 
> Disclaimer: Vampire knight doesn't belong to me. All the bishie awesomeness and yaoi potential in it belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

 

 

**The Checkered Demon**

 

* * *

 

 

_Kuruizaki-hime… She was standing there in front of him; beautiful and perfect like a queen. Pearly hair was dancing like liquid image of beauty all around her face and her eyes kept watching him with cold amusement through dark lashes as his knuckles turned white from grabbing the side of the divan. His claw marks could be seen perfectly on the wood. He was feeling small in her presence. He was feeling like a mortal at feet of a Goddess. He couldn't bear to look at her._

_Those eyes, so seducing and sad…and those fangs which had pierced the skin of what was his._ **HIS.** _He growled at the woman but the silver-haired princess simply leaned close to him; her hot breath caressing his ear. She smelled of sakura and sin._

 _"_ **Now** _the game is over Kaname. You're losing him. Checkmate. " And the king was not the master of the game anymore as his sanity was lost by another piece._

 

* * *

 

Tick-tock…tick- tock…tick- tock…

The peace of the day collapsed suddenly.

Kuran Kaname woke up screaming. It was a mind-shattering scream, full of pain and agony and his dark aura which was spinning around so uncontrollably nearly made a small _explosion_ in the room.

His body was thrashing around wildly. He felt his throat was so tight that his breaths were caged in his chest, like his lungs were burning in a hell fire. His bleeding crimson eyes were restless and wild, the ruby of them had melted away in the terror of his nightmare. All he could see was Shizuka; alluring and eternal in his nightmares, teasing him…taunting him…showing off her _claim_ on the territory he had dared to pass; her claim on Zero. Pain welled up in his chest and he put his hand on his aching heart. The burn was so strong that it was unstoppable. He slid down to the floor from his crimson divan, stumbling on the middle of room.

With his morbid mind spinning out of control, He felt hollow and shattered. The pureblood's jealous, possessive and obsessive sides of him were choking him. He just could not tolerate the thought of other's fangs piercing his beloved's skin. Had Zero ever liked it? After all Shizuka was the one who had turned him. Oh, that was absolutely ridicules! How could Zero have ever liked such a violent bite which had twisted his fate in agony of being the one creature he hated? But…but… the doubt was shattering Kaname… It was making him go down beneath the mania surface. It was driving him insane.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO….MINE!" He screamed out of a sudden, his resolve suddenly shattering, his mania taking over and his breaths coming on labored gasps. His hysteria shook him upside down as he started to rock back and forth, whispering a constant mantra; mine...mine...

Shizuka's cold erotic eyes danced in front of his eyes. "No…MINE." She laughed in his mind.

He bit his lower lip harshly, making his precious pure blood flow uncaringly as he huddled in a corner, against the wall, feeling like a lonely child who monsters were about to devour. He laid there, dark aura of jealousy and insanity so strong that could be seen in the room. He was blurring into his dark checkered world, desolate and cold **.**

"Kaname…Kaname? I heard a scream…are you ok?" It was _his_ voice. The voice he so longed to hear and he so hated to hear. He could smell him on the other side; the fresh scent of which was uniquely Zero and…sin. Bathed in sin just like the _Kuruizaki-hime_ … He hated the unholy sin of want.

"Kuran answer or I _will_ kill you ...I swear…" _He_ cursed but his voice was worried.

When there was no response after so much time, there was no hesitation. A loud bang was heard and then a silver haired young man rushed in. He had just come back from an assignment. He hoped Kaname would be ok without him but Kaname seemed to have one of _those days_ now. He threw his long coat which he was holding carelessly on a chair nearby and his silver eyes searched for Kaname in the spacious room in urgency.

Kiryuu Zero; Kaname's life line, Kaname's torturer …

His eyes went wide. Kaname was sitting in the corner of the room, disheveled, pale and undone. He could feel the inner fiery coldness of the pureblood through the bond they shared. There was even no need to feel it; Kaname's current state was screaming his agony. He could _see_ it.

He was at Kaname's side in a blink of an eye."Kaname? Are you ok?" He tried to get a grip on his raging emotions as he reached out to touch Kaname's slender shoulder gently.

The pureblood's eyes bled crimson again. "Stop it. Drop your caring act!" He snapped and bared his fangs at him with a growl.

Zero blinked in surprise at Kaname's at tone and rage. "Kaname? What…?"

"What do you mean _what_? I _know_ Zero…I _know_ you appreciate your bond with the Hiou princess not the one you have with me. I _know_ you crave for her not me. I _know_ you long for her domination, not mine. I _know_ Zero…I know it all." Kaname laughed bitterly, showing off his fangs in a sick amused manner. "Do you know by any chance how much _**I**_ crave for you? Does it have any importance to you?" He said as a dangerous fire stated to flicker in ruby eyes.

He got to his feet, getting his regal features of a pureblood back. " **I** am Kuran Kaname. **I** am the pureblood ancestor of Kuran. **I** am the one who you should bow to and be his. Not the Hiou princess…Never her." He said royally like he was speaking to a slave.

"Kaname…you are not feeling well…" Zero sighed as he ran a hand through his silver hair.

"It is Kaname- _sama_ for you. Do I have to spell it out?" hissed the pureblood. He was a pureblood for God's sake, where was the respect that Zero should have given him?

His insides burned with an unknown sensation. He didn't know what it was. He couldn't pinpoint it. What he knew was that right now Zero was being far too rebellious for his taste. He titled his neck in an ill manner; his disturbing fake innocent face promising an omen soon.

He grabbed Zero's neck harshly; pulling him up from the ground and stopping his air. Pushing the hunter on his divan roughly he felt his body coming maliciously alive as his weight was pressed on the other man's. This was where he belonged; in the evil dark world of domination, Silky hellish euphoria.

He inhaled the disgusting scent of sin; so delicious and deceiving...

On a blink of an eye the Bloody Rose was on his temple. He smirked and ignored the gun .The danger was just alluring him more and more. Zero wanted to play with fire? Fine…let's play then. He pressed the pale neck that was exposed to him more harshly. Leaning close, his hot breath burned Zero's skin.

Zero was now breathing shallowly under his weight. Air cut off from his body, he felt numb. The Bloody Rose slid down from his grasp slowly and his eyes burned. He clawed to Kaname's neck desperately. Kaname gave him sweet smile; so sweet that was making Zero sick. "Oh, sorry…am I a burden to your breathing?" His smile turned to a smirk and his fangs flashed. "Well...I don't care." He said voice low and bitter. His iron grasp was still there on Zero's neck.

 _"I love you."_ He whispered hotly. As he slowly licked the nape of his hunter's neck; seducing him in to devil's den.

He could feel the hunter's raging emotions in his neck's pulse. He could smell Zero's sudden confusion in his blood through their bond. It made the beast within him to take form; to come forth.

Zero thrashed around, but didn't give in. He hit Kaname with harsh stab of elbow on the side of his face. Kaname staggered backward and narrowed his eyes as he fell on the floor. Even for a pureblood like him; that _hurt_. Damn.

 _"Me neither."_ Came the hunter's reply and the stained red-silver eyes devoured the pureblood with such unhealthy hunger that dark-haired man shuddered.

"Let me enlighten you _Kaname-sama_ …that who you belong to." Growled Zero in to the pureblood's ear, as he crawled on top of him in painfully slow movements; almost instantly making the dark-haired man confused and unfocused with his nearness. Kaname's chest heaved as hot fingers of the hunter trailed on his lips lightly; making him gasp for breath unmercifully. It was so unfair. Just one touch from Zero and he was muted and devastated….Undone.

He grabbed the hunter's chin in his grip tightly; hard enough to make it hurt. He knew he was going down…but not without his pureblood pride. "Then enlighten me." He smirked regally.

"But of course." Said Zero as his fangs flashed. Mind a chaos Kaname realized Zero hot sensual lips on his lips suddenly; devouring him in a demanding kiss which made him burn with desire. Fangs clashed and met each other in an angry display of affection; lips bleeding and the vibes of bloodlust arousing.

"You are mine… MY pureblood."

And Kaname felt himself tongue-tied. He had never looked at it that way. He had never bothered to look at it from Zero's point of view. He felt ashamed. In the hunter's eyes Kaname was _his_ ; so that would make it entirely different from the cruel world of scheming purebloods. This way Zero would not see himself as a pawn that would simply just belong to a pureblood; this way he was feeling _loved_.

 _"Yours_ " The pure-blood's response came in a whisper but a firm one; making the hunter shudder with an unwanted want of sin ; the wanting of marking the pureblood, bruising him, burning him. He gripped Kaname's neck tightly; enjoying how the pureblood was surrendering to him slowing. Kaname was the only one who could light his fire like this.

Before Kaname could react he was in his lover's arms and then in a flash he was thrown on the red divan and this time it was him who was at his lover's mercy there. He wasn't sure vampire speed was a curse or blessing some times; It was a blessing this time for sure.

Zero hovered above him with a smirk playing upon his lips. Hot lips found the other pair in a breathless act and heat flickered in their bodies almost instantly. The hunter grabbed Kaname's shoulders roughly; possessively, so harsh that the pureblood gritted his lengthened fangs from pain.

"Does it hurt? the pressure? _It is nothing compared to the pressure of being a pureblood's pawn._ " And then his fangs slid in to Kaname's neck sensitive skin so harshly that the pureblood started to thrash in his arms from the duality of dirty pleasure and mind-shattering pain. He nearly screamed in agony.

The bittersweet pure blood burst in to Zero's senses; making the hunter shamelessly wanting more of the beautiful creature who was withering under him. not only of his delightfully delicious blood; of his sensual lithe body…of his eternal soul.

The pleasure was overwhelming the pain and the pureblood was slowly melting in the hunter's arms. "Nggh…hhhmm…" Those incomprehensible syllables were all he could utter. Fingers struggled out of his shirt clumsily; Kaname exposed himself to his lover; Body and soul completely at hunter's will.

He placed a firm kiss on Zero's lips; making a dark delight spread in to the hunter's system. "never a pureblood's pawn… _a pureblood's lover_." His tone was mingled with so much love as he touched Zero's cheek softly that the hunter couldn't help but feel his heart burst with emotions.

He was aroused. Very aroused. He could smell Kaname's burning want in the air too. He could sense how the pureblood was restless judging by his flushed cheeks and his trembling breaths.

"Impatient…impatient..." Tsked Zero as he watched Kaname who was twisting and turning around on his divan; legs far apart and inviting with a silent amusement.

Kaname didn't answer. He just gave the hunter a soft growl, reaching out with clawed hands trying to get a hold of his lover. He was burning in a furnace of heat. He wanted his lover's touch. The scent of sweet thick blood filled the air as Kaname's claws scratched the side of Zero's face harshly but unintentionally; not managing to get a hold of the hunter himself.

Zero squeezed his wrist hard."Tsk...Tsk…what do I have here? A wild beast?"

"Want it rough Kaname? You'll get rough." Zero's eyes glowed crimson.

The pureblood didn't exactly register when he was stripped from all his clothing; too lost in his lover's exquisite touches. He snaked his arms around his lover's neck and let himself fall in to the trap of the deceiving enjoyment of Zero's lips sucking on his throat, biting here and there.

His eyes went sightless with ecstasy as Zero's hand fell on one of his nipples; pinching it; pleasuring it…pleasuring him. He felt his legs being nudged further apart and blinked to make his heavy eyelids focus on his lover's arousing sight. Why didn't he remember Zero becoming naked?

Zero gripped the pureblood tightly and with one firm twist of his hips he was in. Kaname's head fell backwards. Stripped from his entire regal honor and completely at his lover's mercy he couldn't imagine having it any other way; having it with another one other than the hunter.

The hunter was in him, unmercifully torturing him with jerking his hips roughly back and forth; so much pleasure that it was hurting him. But pain was good. He never denied this side of himself with the hunter. It was just his nature; the beast's nature. Better to calm it with arousing pain rather than letting the beast give the others pain.

Disoriented and panting, the pureblood pressed himself closer to his lover as vibes of ruthless pleasure ran to his body like a maddening thunder.

They moved in sync, lovers in harmony and silken ecstasy. Blind to the world outside, they surrendered to their inner temptation and were lost in each other's embrace as they slid down the euphoria.

Kaname fangs lengthened automatically at one last second...again. He didn't hold back. He grabbed the silver-haired hunter's head in between his hands tightly, tilting his neck. He bit down, not too gently and Zero didn't mind. If it was Kaname it was ok.

Blood rushed in the pureblood's mouth and the world shattered in tiny pieces of pleasure in front of his eyes.

"MINE" He growled.

Both reached their orgasm together.

 

* * *

 

 

"Zero?" No answer. Zero was sitting beside the window, nothing but only his pants on. He was staring at nothingness with unblinking eyes. Kaname frowned as he fumbled uncharacteristically with his hair. He was agitated. He had woken up to find himself naked on his divan with a checkered blanket on him. Touching the side of his neck he could feel the brutal bite marks there; even though they have faded and were not actually there…but the feeling of being marked lingered in his senses. He didn't mind _that_. What troubled him was his doubt towards Zero in the first place…He felt so ashamed of himself.

He slowly got up from his divan, wrapping the blanket upon his naked form and knelt at Zero's feet. "Zero?" He tried once again, his voice shivering.

It was the barest whisper but the hunter heard it. His silver eyes softened as he looked down and caressed Kaname's cheek softly. "What is it Kaname?"

The pureblood leaned in to the touch contentedly. "Are you mad?" He asked simply; putting his head on Zero's lap.

Zero ran his hands in Kaname's soft hair slowly. "No, I am not. But I hate that I am the cause of this downfall…Kaname, you are falling apart with obsession…do you even realize? "

Regret welled up in Kaname's chest. Shame crept in his heart like a disease, making his head spin. He was the beast here and Zero was blaming himself. Yes, he was obsessed and in love; Maybe he had some kind of mental disorder and then…in horror he realized that he was falling just like the Kuruizaki-hime… In horror he realized that love of a pureblood is a gate to the cage of mania and he knew that there was no escape… He laced his fingers with Zero's free hand slowly, still enjoying the touch of the hunter in his hair. " _I always kept wondering what exactly happened to theKuruizaki-hime. Now I know. Love of a pureblood is their downfall_. "sighed Kaname.

"She had lost her loved ones Kaname." pointed out Zero. "You have me." The hunter's hand slid to the pureblood's lips from his hair and lightly touched them.

"Yes…I have you." Kaname took Zero's hand in his hand, kissing his palm softly. "Will you…will you leave me if I am ever labeled insane?" The pureblood's voice was small and numb as he started to trail kisses on his lover's knuckles.

"Don't say stupid things Kuran." Zero frowned; his heart _hurting_ and _heavy_. Even thethought of his amorous and beautiful pureblood like that; fallen in a cage, was unacceptable. He opened his palm more invitingly and smiled softy.

"Here" That was his mute gesture of affection and love. Instead of delightfulwordswhich he could never spoil Kaname with like the pureblood could with him, he offered his simple precious affections; his _love_ , so Kaname knew that he would have him always.

"Delicious..." Kaname grinned and licked the smooth skin, moaning throatily.

"Idiot" Zero rolled his eyes. The pureblood didn't answer but his grin widened as his fangs flashed. He kissed and licked Zero's hand feverishly, before slowly biting to it. God….who said he only needed the hunter's neck to drink from? The hunter's whole body was a blood candy for him. He just had to lick and suck it.

"Mmmm..." Zero hummed as his blood rushed in to Kaname's mouth in a satisfying flow, his cheeks flushed and his breaths became short.

"Kaname…stop….enough…I have to meet Master today….no time…" He unconsciously ran his free hand in Kaname's silky hair once again despite his protests.

Kaname nodded while drinking, meaning he would stop soon. But there was no sign of stopping. Zero knew he was so screwed; both by his lover and by his master which was going to scold the hell of him later.

* * *

 

Thank you very much for reading ^^ Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
